Kidnapping
by snyderk161
Summary: Marce is ophaned and force to go to Gotham where she gets kidnapped by Percy Jackson and his friends. But whay did they kidnap her? What is the real reason her eyes changed colors? Why are the Gods angry? Rated M for cursing. Gets worse later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I hope you like this story. I made up this story when I was worrying about walking towards the bowling alley for gym. Please review. I don't own JLU or PJO.**

**Break Line**

I couldn't believe that when I was finally adopted, I was adopted by some big-named, rich family from a totally different state that didn't even bother coming to Dallas, Texas to adopt me from the orphanage. Their lawyer came down from Gotham City to adopt me. I had never even heard of place. It was bad enough that my parents had died in a house fire three weeks ago and the smoke and fumes from the fire had turned my eyes golden. I was the only survivor of the fire and I was completely unharmed. No one had figured out how the entire fire had burned everything except for a perfect circle around me.

By the way my name is Marce (Mar-es). Right now it was Christmas Eve. I was on a plane with my new family's lawyer. The guy was this big fat dude that kept looking at me, leering. I could tell that this wasn't going to be good. Apparently my new family had told him to make sure I didn't run off. Every time I went to the bathroom to get away from him, he thought that he could follow me into the bathroom. The first time I nearly flipped my lid. After that he didn't try. Good thing too. If he tried again, I was going to drop him to his knees.

I was going to run away as soon as the plane landed. I wasn't going anywhere with a family that sent a lawyer to 'pick out' the kid from the orphanage that they wanted. Fuck them. They could get another kid. The seat belt light came on so I had to go sit back down in my seat next to Big Grabby Leerer. He smirked at me and leaned towards me. I sat next to the window with him next to me next to the aisle way. His huge body blocked everyone from my view which meant that they couldn't see me.

"Try anything and I'll make you drop dead," I snarled towards his face. He frowned then glared at me, but returned to his previous position.

**Break Line**

I didn't get the chance to run when we got off the plane. We were immediately surrounded by the press and police that were trying to protect us. A couple stood with their own group of press and police about a hundred yards away from us. The lawyer put his hand on my lower back and I slapped it away. I pushed my through the crowd and stalked away from the press and police, but I didn't walk towards the couple either. I walked towards the empty field next to the airport. I was going to run, but if I didn't have to actually run, I wasn't going to. I would walk until I was forced to run. I highly doubted that they would catch me when I did actually run because I was a very fast runner even before the fire. After the fire, I seemed to get better at every athletic thing I did. I was better at running than everything else.

The couple started coming towards me and so did the police. They called out to me, but I ignored them. I kept walking until I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I whirled around to face the police officer.

"Get your hand off of my shoulder if you want to take that hand home," I snarled as the couple approached us.

"Child, please, your new family is this way," the police officer said to me kindly. I could tell that he didn't know that they had sent a lawyer for me or that the lawyer was a grabber. I decided that I wouldn't fight him, but tell him the truth. The more I thought about it I decided that I was going to tell the press, too.

I grabbed the officer's arm and pulled him towards the press, leaving the couple behind. I dragged him over to the press, who had come to meet us.

"I'm going to tell you guys how I got here," I then proceeded to tell them how my parents died, about the orphanage I stayed at, how they sent a lawyer for me (the press all glared at the couple when I said that), how the lawyer was a sexual jerk ( the press and police glared at the lawyer; the couple did too, but they weren't getting my appreciation), and how they expected me to be happy to move to a whole different city that I had never even heard of in a totally different state. To say that the police and press hated the couple and their lawyer was an understatement. The police decided to take me to the station as they believed that the couple would not be responsible parents to me.

That's how I ended up at the police station on Christmas Eve. Many people were wishing others 'Merry Christmas' or 'Happy Holidays'. I had no one, but I was glad that I wasn't with the couple that had adopted me. That would have been terrible.

A family of 5 guys walked in and over to the front desk. The older man, whom I assumed was the father, greeted the officer at the desk.

"George, how's the family?"

"Good, how's yours, Mr. Wayne?" George asked in replie.

"Good, but troublesome," Mr. Wayne said, glaring at the 4 boys that were with him. The boys looked down, blushing.

**Break Line**

**I am going to stop there, but I hope you liked it. Please R&R.**

**-snyderk161**


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as the man led the boys back towards the elevators when they finish their conversion with the guard. Another officer walked towards me with a pack of papers and a cup of coffee. He stop in front of me and finished his coffee. He dropped his cup in the trash and opened the file of papers and sat down next to me. I looked at him and waited for him talk. He sat there and read the file for ten minutes before he looked up, but he wasn't even looking at me. he was staring at the wall across from us. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Well," I said, walking backwards, "I'm just going to leave 'cause you people can't help me and you really are idiots so I got to go." I went to turn and run when I bumped into someone. I turned around and found the family I was watching early behind me along with the Commissioner. I took a step away from them while the boys started chuckling. I glared at them and they shut up fast. The Commissioner stepped forward to address me.

"Dear, since your original adopted family turned out really bad, we decided to put you in a temporary foster home. You will be staying with the Waynes for a couple of weeks as the orphanages are all filled up. Now your things?"

I stared at the Commissioner, thinking about he was nuts. Hadn't he heard me earlier? I didn't want to go with anyone, but my real family and they were dead. I wasn't going anywhere with some guy with kids that I didn't even know in a city that I didn't know. I rolled my eyes when I remembered he previous question.

"Did no one inform you that my things were shipped to my pervious adoptee family last week? Wow! You people really are stupider than I first thought. I'm not going anywhere, but away from you nut-so people." I walked away from them. Or well I would have if one of the boys(Dick) had not stepped in front of me. I glared at him, but he refused to move. If he wasn't going to move then I was going to move him myself. I shoved him out of my way and he fell to the floor in surprise. I stepped over him and the Commissioner filled his place.

"Seriously? You think I won't shove you out of my way? Watch m-"I stepped forward, but Mr. Wayne stepped in front of me while the boys gathered behind me. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. One of the boys(Jason) grabbed my arms and held me back. I fought and struggled, but he held my arms too tight. I started hollering and screaming, but all anyone did was watch. The boys hauled me out side to a limo and shove me in. I swung at one, but the one I shoved earlier grabbed my wrist. I jerked my hand back and reached for the door. Before I could, the door opened to reveal Mr. Wayne, who slid in, trapping me in the car with no easy way out.

**Break Line**

We pulled up to a giant house(or mansion rather) and the boys hopped out. Mr. Wayne grabbed my arm and pulled me out with him. I braced my feet against the door, but he just pulled my harder. He finally pull me from the car about ten minutes later with the help of the boys and his butler. I drug my feet on the ground until they lifted me up into the air. I lashed out with my feet, but the other boys grabbed them.

**5 minutes later:**

They locked me in a pretty nice room, but I didn't want to be here. I sighed and looked out the window. Two boys watched me from the bushes. I duck away from the window just as the door opened, revealing the butler.

"What are you doing, my dear? You are perfectly safe with Master Bruce and the Young Masters. Why do you keep trying to run?"

"Do you have a security team outside?"

"No, Why?"

"Because there was two boys outside watching me."

**Break Line**

**Sorry for it being so short, but well, my weekend. I hope yo****u enjoyed but I won't be updating for a while. I have a science fair project to finish. Bye.**

**-snyderk161**


End file.
